Tyvan Rhilo
Appearance The door swings open as a 6'4" human looking man comes into the Wolf. He has short brownish hair with a blue shirt on and tan slacks he has ruggish good looks but seems a bit out of sorts with a bit of unkempt beard likely from a ships voyage. Across his back sits a pair of longswords and a tattered backpack as he makes a direct line for the bar sitting down. Personality Egotistic, Argumentative, and quick to anger have been the pillars of Tyvan’s personality for much of his existence. While he generally is a nice person if given his space, he tends to try and keep away from too loud our crowded places. People close to Tyvan will tell you that he is honest with those he trusts even if it might be harsh. Family * Marquess Adun Rhilo, the father and "Warden of the Lowland Fens" of Neverdale. He always seems to have money for things, and is noted for his strong build. * Marquise Rashul Rhilo, the mother of Tyvan. She is noted for her creative writing of poetry and plays. * Brur Rhilo is known for his strange looks, unkept appearance, and foppish dresser. He is the heir apparent who never took his role seriously. * Colra Rhilo is the most normal of the Rhilo children. She was always very close with Tyvan. * Carolina Rhilo is known for her oddity off dress and her height. An extremely tall lady, who dresses in military garb and acts very effeminate. * Ulita Rhilo is known as the parents favorite, and for having famously two jilted ex-lovers. Childhood * Born November 21st, year 4,919 of the 6th Sanctus Era, in a temple of Kord. * During his childhood, an Evangelistic priest would come trying to preach trying to gain new followers. Tyvan being born in the Temple of Kord would follow, joining the faith and become a devoted follower of the faith. The temple priests would teach him how to fight. He was run out of the temple after the priests believed him to be a reincarnated villain in scripture. Adolescence * During Adolescence, with many people including his own family attempting to use his status as an Aasmir, he quickly fell to find a taste for the exotic and possibly expensive pleasures. Adulthood Prior to Discord * Once he set out on his own he quickly learned how to appear as a benign humanoid, and effectively disguise himself from being easily identified as a Aasmir. * He quickly found himself in a relationship with a human female named Luzu Roscalda. She was noted in her community for her panzaism (Disbelief in magic, gods, or undead). Early in the relationship she would be unfaithful to him, but as the only person who viewed him as a normal person. His family would eventually disapprove and be able to end the relationship due to their noble status. * Down on his luck and hurting, the Tyvan would turn to a life of crime. He needed to pay debts and peer pressure (his dealers). He would join up with a gang of bandits who roamed the countryside, he would pick up skills which helped him turn into a bounty hunter. * He would find himself in an affair with a married woman, she had a way to keep him around offering him drugs as she wanted an Aasmir to bed. The affair would end as she was sent to serve in a military excursion. Defining Event Adventures Category:Player Character